


A Friend In Need

by Shh_I_Am_A_Meme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Felix is a dick, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So are Wade and Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme/pseuds/Shh_I_Am_A_Meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are in a closeted relationship, one of their enemies find out and it spirals out of control. But maybe some people aren't as judgement as they think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while, sorry! For those of you who have read Strange Love, there's gonna be a bit of a break for a while longer as I'm going to be in Germany all of next week and then I have exams to study for! I will get back to it around the 3rd week of June I believe! Anyway, have another oneshot!

Jack exits the school after a very long day, he has his headphones on so he doesn’t hear his boyfriend Mark sneak up behind him. Mark quickly darts out in front of him and says “Heyyyyy!” loud enough for Jack to hear him. Jack removes his headphones and smiles. “Good day?” Mark asks him and Jack nods, “It was alright.” They continue to make their way to Jack’s house, ready to curl up with a film in the background.

They start a conversation along the way, taking a path that people rarely use as a way to finally be alone for a while. “So, why aren’t you going to PAX again? I’ve been looking forward to that all year!” Mark sighs. Jack rolls his eyes and grins, “There were lots of new games I wanted! Steam was having a sale so I kinda had to buy stuff.” Mark shakes his head and him and laughs. They fall into a comfortable silence and suddenly he grabs Jack’s arm, pulling him to a stop. “So,” Mark begins and licks his lips, “we’re alone now.” Jack breaks eye contact with Mark, and gazes towards the ground. “But there’s people around…” Jack trails off. Mark smiles sympathetically and reassures him, “There’s nobody around. Trust me.” Mark takes Jack’s hand in his and rubs the back of this hand soothingly. Jack looks back up towards Mark and smiles. Mark leans in but stops when he hears laughing.

He sees Wade, Ken and Felix in the distance, making their way towards him and Jack. Mark rubs the back of his neck and Jack moves behind him, intent on making a run for it. “This your girl is it?” Felix says nastily, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. They all laugh and high five each other. Mark squares up to Felix, “None of your business, alright?” The others in the gang laugh and Felix looks at Jack. “Give us a kiss then.” Felix teases and makes kissy faces, eliciting more laughter from his friends. Jack glances at Mark, a look of terror on his face. Mark sends him a glance, trying to express how sorry he is. Jack turns away and runs as fast as he can. He’s scared, people weren’t supposed to find out. Not so soon anyway. He feels bad for leaving Mark there, the worried look on his face replaying in Jack’s mind as he runs far away from the damage that has been caused.

Meanwhile, the three boys have started to corner Mark. “Knew you were a fag from the beginning, Fischbach. Thought you would have had higher standards than that McLoughlin guy. Must be some kind of whore in bed, that guy has nothing else going for him.” Felix ponders. “Don’t talk about him like that! I don’t give a shit if you say anything about me but leave him out of this! He doesn’t deserve it!” Mark shouts. Ken gives him a sharp punch to the gut and Mark doubles over in pain. “That shut you up, didn’t it? Stupid fag.” Ken spits. They laugh again, finding the situation completely hilarious. Mark tries to stand back up, but Felix spots him and kicks him back down. “We’re not done with you yet. Queers like you need to be taught a lesson.” Mark gulps in fear, praying that someone will see what’s going on. But that doesn’t happen, and by the time the gang are done with him he has a black eye, a bleeding nose and lots of cuts and bruises.

Jack ignores everyone at school the next day. He puts his earphones on to distract himself, but he can sense that everyone knows. He can feel them staring at him, desperate to know even more gossip. Jack continue to walk to his locker, blocking everyone else out. He looks down the corridor and sees Felix evilly looking at him. Jack slams his locker closed and makes his way to Drama.

He sits alone for the first time in a year. Mark is at the corner of the stage, talking to someone, he thinks his name is Arin. He tries to maintain eye contact with Mark, but every time Jack makes eye contact with him, Mark breaks it. He can see that Mark has a black eye and a bandage on his nose, and he feels a pang of guilt. Jack turns around and tries to focus on the script they are supposed to learn, but the words jumble up on the page and he eventually gives up.

He looks up again and sees that Felix and his group are entering from the side of the stage. He darts his head down quickly, hoping they haven’t spotted him, but no such luck. “No one holding your hand today, is there?” Felix shouts, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Jack looks over to see Mark looking down at his feet, nervously playing with his hands. The room is now awfully quiet, most people eager to see if a fight will happen.

He hears someone stand up from behind him, and they say, “Get a grip, Kjellberg. Maybe you’re just jealous that everyone else seems to be in a relationship but you. Wonder why, huh?” When Jack looks back, he can see that it’s Tom, a quiet but quite intimidating guy. Jack smiles gratefully at him, mouthing a “Thank you.” to him. Felix goes to say something else, but a girl named Marzia stands up and starts to speak. “Maybe you should stop treating people like shit, Felix. You think it gets you friends, but to be quite honest, most people here think that you are one of the biggest assholes they’ve ever met. I wonder how I was ever with you in the first place.” People start to nod in agreement, with others saying, “How can you beat someone up because of who they like? Disguising, don’t you think?” Felix doesn’t look so smart now. The teacher finally arrives and that brings the discussion to a close.

Jack and Mark still haven’t discussed the incident. They don’t have any other classes with each other today, so Jack drops a note in Mark’s locker to meet him by ‘their’ tree at lunch. The school has lots of them that many people claimed when they came here, but Jack took that one because it was out of sight from most people. He was reading a book under there one day and Mark sat beside him. They just struck up a conversation and then they soon became friends. It’s also where Jack awkwardly told Mark about his feelings. He felt more nervous now than he was telling Mark that he liked him. At least he knew what he wanted to say then.

Jack takes his seat at the tree, propping his bag behind him. He tries planning what he’s going to say, but everything sounds so stupid. He takes deep breaths, scared he’ll panic so much that he’ll have a panic attack. Mark taps him on the shoulder and he turns around and faces Mark. He can hear Mark hiss in pain as he tries to sit down and Jack helps him as best as he could. Mark smiles at him and they sit in an uncomfortable silence for a while. Jack says a quiet, “I’m sorry.” and Mark puts an arm around him, and Jack snuggles into his embrace. “You were scared. I don’t blame you for running, I’m glad you did. I’d rather I get the beating than you.” Jack swallows, before saying, “I don’t like seeing you in pain.” Mark sighs, “I don’t like seeing you upset.” Jack shakes his head, and whispers, “This is all my fault. I’m such a fucking idiot.” Mark removes his arm, “Look at me. Don’t say that, okay? None of this is your fault. None of it. If Felix actually had something inside his head, this wouldn’t have ever happened. I love you so much, do not blame yourself for someone else’s stupid actions.” Jack kisses him sweetly, and their fingers intertwine. “I love you too, Mark Fischbach.” Jack mumbles and Mark smiles widely.

The rest of the day continues as normal, their classmates can notice Jack and Mark look a lot happier, so they know they’ve talked about it. Many people tell them not to listen to Felix and the group, with many students excited to hear that they’re together. The most surprising thing happened at the end of the day, Jack waits outside class for Mark, and when they leave the school door, Jack grabs his hand and holds it. When Mark looks at him, Jack looks completely at ease. Mark squeezes his hand and kisses him on the forehead. They’re making a fresh start, erasing yesterday from their memories. They have each other, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
